Welcoming the dark.
by Trivher
Summary: A song-fic; Clu; Someone is dead. Ok now go read!


This song is called Angels Would Fall

This song is called Angels Would Fall.I have never heard it before.I stumbled across the lyrics earlier today and said to myself ; "Now this is screaming song-fic!" And always do as I tell myself (-:Disney owns the characters, Melissa Etheridge owns the song.I own a tigger pez dispenser.

The rope that's wrapped around me  
Is cutting through my skin  
And the doubts that have surrounded me   
Are finding their way in   
I keep it close to me   
Like a holy man prays   
In my desperate hour  
It's better that way

Clu slowly arose from his bed as if someone unseen was pulling, pushing him to.He didn't want to, quite consent on staying there for now and perhaps forever.Life sucked.Life couldn't hurt him if he stayed in bed all day.Clu even found getting up to use the bathroom difficult.Yet on his free will but yet in another way against his will he was leaving the one place he found safe.  
  
_So I'll come by and see you again   
I'll be such a very good friend   
Have mercy on my soul  
I will never let you know   
Where my mind has been_

Just like always his parents were speaking in whispers.Since that day they always did, not knowing if Clu would come and over hear.They wanted to protect him from anymore pain.They see him standing in the doorway, looking lost.His mother reaches out to hug him, something all mothers do for their kids.But he tenses his body up unwilling to feel any love or to give it away.While his father watches helpless turned upside on deciding what course of action to take.Finally decided on a manly, but loving pat on the back.Questions now come silently he hears and knows what they want to hear.Still he can't do that, he wants to spare them from the pain of knowing it's over for him.Without answering, without telling the truth they can think and believe everything is getting better for him.  
  
_Angels never came down  
There's no one here they want to hang around  
But if they knew   
If they knew you at all  
Then one by one the angels   
Angels would fall_

Clu continues playing the role of a monk and leaves going somewhere.He didn't know where, nothing in this world made sense to him anywhere.It never did before but now the confusion had hatred towards living mixed in.Light, sun, anything connected with newness and joy he hated.He wanted to return to his curtain closed, heavy quilts to hide his head under, bedroom.Still his feet carried him around the house.Dragging on the floor creating static electricity and carpet burn.His own mind terrified him.The things he saw, thought of.Clu hated it.Hated it all.  
  
_I've crept into your temple   
I have slept upon your pew  
I've dreamed of the divinity   
Inside and out of you  
I want it more than truth   
I can taste it on my breath  
I would give my life just for a little death_

The scream escaped from inside his throat out of lips unaware it had been let loose until he heard it.Her.Her picture but it stirred up the same feelings.Let me return to my room!He begs to the ceiling with his hands clasped together.Clu found he couldn't, couldn't even turn his face away.He loved her so badly and seeing her smile, the reminder of all their happy times and even the sad ones they over came Clu starts to cry.The first tears and true sign of emotion since that night.It scarred him.All this time he was determined to be brave take it like a man.Now with the salt water blocking his line of vision and being reminded of her beauty he no longer cared.Clu just wanted to be with her.  
  
_So I'll come by and see you again  
I'll be just a very good friend_  
  
He had known since the moment they meet it was a forever thing.Not even death could separate them.Shakespeare realized true star lovers will always be together.The world will understand this too.Finally the invisible fence blocking him from movement disappears and he opens the drawer.Pulls out the first steak knife he sees and rests it to his throat.Just as Clu is about to scrape it across bracing himself for the pain his mother walks in.Runs towards him arms extended outwards to push him onto the ground.The knife goes flying out of his hand luckily missing them both.Clu tries to grab it from where it lie, but Irene stops him and gently sooths into his ears.Barely heard over his tears and screams.

I will not look upon your face   
I will not touch upon your grace   
Your ecclesiastic skin

Today it failed, maybe tomorrow and the day after that it would as well.Clu would keep on trying, knowing one day they'll have to look away.He needed her; nothing was the same without her.Everyone, every situation reminded him of her.He didn't want reminders he wanted her.That's why sleeping was ideal for him.Just close his eyes and their back together again, happy, in love and must importantly alive.But in dreams he couldn't feel her.One day.One day soon I'll be there.He tells the picture.


End file.
